Party Crash
by timmy102
Summary: naruto, Sasuke, Choji, and Shikamaru made a band. this story will follow them as they rise to fame.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto I don't own Naruto

Choji was anxiously waiting around the Akamichi clan house.

He had everything ready, the drums, and speakers.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were bringing the guitars, and Naruto was supposed to bring the microphones.

They started their band Party Crash two months ago.

The first month, they started writings songs, then making the music to it, only recently, they started practicing, and already got three of them perfect.

Choji was on drums, Sasuke and Shikamaru on guitar, and Naruto on bass and vocal.

They decided to practice at Choji's place because he was the only one with a garage and had parents that didn't mind the noise.

The doorbell rang.

Choji open the door and saw Naruto with four microphones.

"It's about time" said Choji

"Let's set up now, I'm about to drop these" said Naruto.

Naruto and Choji went into the garage and just finished when Sasuke and Shikamaru walked in.

"Hey" said Sasuke.

Naruto jumped.

"Don't sneak up on me like that" Naruto yelled.

"For a ninja, you sure are jumpy" said Shikamaru.

"Lets hurry up and get this show on the road" said Sasuke.

(On My Own, by Headley)

Stayed awake all night toss and turnin'  
Now my blood shot eyes are burnin'  
Workin' out why this ain't workin'  
Fight after fight after fight  
And now it's killin' me  
You were too busy to believe in  
All the run away dreams I was dreamin'  
Time to pack up and go I'm leavin'  
Fight after fight after fight

And now I gotta be  
On My Own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'm gonna make it on my own  
I'll always take the harder road  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home

How'd you end up oh so jaded?  
Cynical and so sedated  
Can't live in this world you created  
Day after day after day

And now I gotta be  
On My Own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'm gonna make it on my own  
I'll always take the harder road  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home

You will always be the lonely one  
You will always try to swallow the Sun  
Just remember you could never make it rain on everyone

On my own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
Cause I don't have to say  
And now you're killin' me

On My Own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'm gonna make it on my own  
I'll always take the harder road  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'll make it on my own  
I'm sorry I won't be coming home  
I'll make it on my own  
I'm sorry I won't be coming home  
I'll make it on my own  
I'm sorry I won't be coming home  
I'll make it on my own  
I'm sorry I won't be coming home

At the end of the song, they heard clapping and barking from outside.

They looked up to see Kiba and Akamaru.

"That was awesome" yelled Kiba, Akamaru barked on agreement.

"Thanks Kiba" said Sasuke.

"So, what do you guys call yourselves?"

"We're Party Crash" said Naruto.

(Just to let you know, this is the time in shippuden)

"How many songs do you guys have?"

"7, we're almost done the eighth" said Choji.

"Can I ask you something? This Saturday I'm having a party at my house. Do you guys thing you can play?" asked Kiba.

'Awesome, our first gig" yelled Naruto.

"Sure" said Sasuke.

"As long as there is tacos" said Choji.

"Troublesome, but okay" said Shikamaru.

"Great, thanks, and don't worry, I'll pay you" said Kiba.

With that he said bye and walked away with Akamaru.

"Yes, I've always dreamed of this day" cried Naruto.

"Better get cracking" said Choji.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

Kiba's party was cool.

Just about everyone was there.

Shino, Sakura, even the sand triplets.

Soon enough, Kiba came onto a stage and spoke into a microphone.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he asked.

A lot of people cheered.

"I said, what's up?" he repeated.

This time, almost everyone roared, except for Shino.

"All right, I got you guys a band for tonight, you know these guy's. Naruto Uzamaki, Choji Akamichi, Sasuke Uchiha," the room was filled with girls screams at the mention of the name, "and Shikamaru Nara. Please welcome, Party Crash"

Kiba then left the stage and Party Crash was on.

Naruto switched his bass gutair for an acoustic one, and Sasuke unfolded a keyboard and set it onto master piano.

"Okay guy's, this song is called In Love With a Girl, if you like any of these songs, thank Choji, he made the words. Or if you don't like any, blame him" said Naruto.

(In love With a Girl, by Gavin Degraw)

So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name, from the crutch to the cane to the high wire

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when i met her,  
Took my sweet time when i was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when i wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)(x2)

Out the many broken back doors and windows,  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down  
from the thrones without needing innuendos,  
But you found inner peace for the moment,  
The moment was over in time,  
Then its gone the hit and run the tactless one has a short life

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when i met her,  
Took my sweet time when i was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when i wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)(x2)

Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now i know there's nothing we can't reach,  
'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
To be held in shelter

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when i met her  
Took my sweet time when i was bitter  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right  
Give me that feeling every night  
Wants to make love when i wanna fight  
Now someone understands me  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)(x3)  
Who knows me better  
Wants to make love when i wanna fight  
now someone understand me

After the song was over, everyone cheered, even Shino.

"Thank you. Who knew Sasuke was so good on a piano. Who taught you?" said Naruto.

"None of your buisness" siad Sasuke

It was actually Sakura.

"Okay, this next one is called Sleepless Nights" siad Naruto.

Sasuke but away the key board, took back the acoustic, and Naruto took back his bass.

(Sleepless Night's, by Faber Drive

Another sleepless night  
I'm still starin at the ceiling  
I can hear him fightin  
With her for no good reason  
Will this ever end?  
Will this house be a home again?  
If I had my way  
I'd corner him and say

Put yourself in her position  
All she needs is recognition  
Love's not enough when you say it  
Don't you know you've gotta mean it  
Screwin up the best thing ever  
Is something you'll regret forever

Another day goes by  
And nothing changed, he's still the same  
I can hear her cryin'  
Thinkin she's the one to blame  
Will this ever end?  
Will this house be a home again?  
If I had my way  
I'd corner him and say

Put yourself in her position  
All she needs is recognition  
Love's not enough when you say it  
Don't you know you've gotta mean it  
Screwin up the best thing ever  
Is something you'll regret forever  
Take her and make sure she feels it  
Let her know you'll never let her go

Screwin up the best thing ever  
Is something you'll regret forever  
Another sleepless night  
Nothing changed, he's still the same  
Another stupid fight  
And someone's gotta say

Put yourself in her position  
All she needs is recognition  
Love's not enough when you say it  
Don't you know you've gotta mean it  
Screwin up the best thing ever  
Is something you'll regret forever  
Take her and make sure she feels it  
Let her know you'll never let her go

Put yourself in her position  
All she needs is recognition  
Take her and make sure she feels it  
Let her know you'll never let her go

That seemed to be the favorite song of the evening.

**Please Review**

**You will probably hear a lot of Simple Plan, Faber dirve and the like in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

"Thank, you're a great crowd, this one is called say goodbye"

(Skillet, say goodbye)

Things are changing  
It seems strange and  
I need to figure this out  
You've got your life  
I got mine  
But you're all I cared about  
Yesterday we were laughing  
Today I'm left here asking  
Where has all the time gone now  
I'm left alone somehow  
Growing up and getting older  
I don't want to believe it's over

_[Chorus:]_  
Don't say goodbye  
Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew  
This time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye

Do you remember  
In December  
How we swore we'd never change  
Even though you're leaving  
That our feelings  
Would always stay the same  
I wish we could be laughing  
Instead I'm standing here asking  
Do we have to end this now  
Can we make it last somehow  
We both know what we've gotta say, not today  
Cause I don't wanna leave this way

_[Bridge:]_  
And if it's over  
It hurts but I'm giving you my word  
I hope that you're always  
Happy like we were  
Happy like we were

_[Altro:]_  
Yesterday we were laughing (if you're gonna say goodbye)  
Today I'm left here asking (if you're gonna say goodbye)  
And although we knew this time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye

Once again, everyone loved them.

"Okay, sorry guys, but it's the last song' said Naruto

a lot of people mouned

"Okay, last chance to dance, the world will sing, when I am king"

(When I am king, great big sea)

Wake up, without a care. Your head's not heavy, conscience clear  
Sins are all forgiven here, yours and mine  
Fear has gone without a trace  
It's the perfect time, it's the perfect place  
Nothing hurting. Nothing sore. No one suffers anymore,  
The doctor's found a simple cure.  
Just in time

[Chorus]  
All these things if I were King would all appear around me  
The world will sing when I am King  
The world will sing when I am King

She walks right in she don't even knock. It's the girl you lost to the high school jock  
She shuts the door and turns the lock, and takes your hand.  
She says she always felt a fool, for picking the Captain over you  
She wonders if you miss her, says she always told her sister  
That you're the best damn kisser  
That she's ever had

[Bridge]  
Daylight waits to shine until the moment you awaken  
So you never miss the dawn  
No question, now, you know which road you're taking  
Lights all green, the radio plays just the perfect song

Well, the war's been won. All the fights are fought  
You find yourself in just the spot  
It's a place where everybody's got a song to sing.  
Just like the final movie scene. The prince will find his perfect queen  
The hero always saves the world. The villains get what they deserve  
The boy will always get the girl  
When I am King

"thank you" said Chiji, as eveyone walked off stage.

Kiba met them back there.

"you guys were awsome" he said.

"Thanks, it was troublesome, but worth it" said Shikamaru.

"hey, listen to that" siad Sasuke.

The crowd was chanting "Party Crash, Party Crash"

"An ancore, they want us to play another song" said Naruto.

"Which one?" asked Choji.

"lets play the new one"

"Great, lets do it"

Everyone looked at Shikamaru, amazed at his changed of attitude.

"What?"

Eveyone rushed back on stage. And the audience roared, it would have hurt your ears.

"Okay, the final song" said Naruto, "It's called Home"

(Home by chris daugtry)

I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.

Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, it makes true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.

Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

"Thanks for helping me clean up after the party guys" siad Kiba.

"No problem" said Naruto.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Commin'" siad Kiba as he rushed to the door.

In the doorway was Kankuro.

"hey" he said, "I was looking for Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, and Shikamaru, are they here?"

"yep"

"s'up Kankuro?" asked Choji.

"I got a gig for you guys"

"were listning" said Sasuke.

"okay, there is a bar downtown, and as you know me, Garra, Temari, and Sakura have our own band. We were supposed to play down there tomorrow, but Temari and Garra got food poisening" said kankuro, throughing a glare at Kiba saying 'what did you do?', "anyway, maybe you guys could fill in for us?"

"sure" said Naruto.

"Great, I'll go down there and tell the owner the good news, the name of the bar is the Newfoundland Pub." With that, he went out the door.

"sweet" siad Shikamaru.

"Wait, the gives us only today to practise" said Sasuke, "we got to go"

"But what about?" started Kiba.

"Sorry bud" said Naruto, handing him the broom. Everyone else did the same.

**The next day**

The house was packed at the bar.

"Holy crap, this is more people then I expected" siad Sasuke.

"The great Sasuke Uchiha getting stage fright?" snored Choji.

"I just hope that dosen't screw up the performance" said Naruto.

"Hey guys, get ready" said Shikamaru.

A fat man came up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone. Now, we promised you Pink Sand, but they didn't. sadly, they can't make it. But we still got another band. Welcome Party Crash"

The crowd cheered as they came onto the stage.

"thank you. This first so it called Why Don't You And I"

(Why Don't You And I by Santana ft. Chad Kroeger)

Since the moment I spotted you  
Like walking 'round with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies  
And it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feelin' like I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied

Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out, everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world, be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

When's this fever gonna break ?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
And it's alright  
Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied

Every time I try to talk to you  
Get tongue-tied  
Turns out, everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I get together, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

Slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end  
But about the same time you walk by  
And I say oh here we go again, oh

Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out, everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

So I'll say why don't you and I get together take and on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

So I`ll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again

The crowd applaused.

The stage fright didn't afect Sasuke's guitar solo at all.

"Okay, next up, Best I Ever Had, Sasuke, get the keyboard"

"I know" he said.

(Best I Ever Had by State of Shock)

Now I know I messed up bad  
You were the best I ever had  
I let you down in the worst way  
It hurts me every single day  
I'm dying to let you know

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend

So many things I would take back  
You were the best I ever had  
I don't blame you for hating me  
I didn't mean to make you leave

You and I were living like a love song  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone  
Now I know you're the only one that I want  
I want you back, I want you

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
You were the best I ever had

We fell in love for a reason  
Now you're leaving  
And I just want you back  
So many things we believed in  
Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back  
I'll never let go of the heart I broke

You and I were living like a love song  
Now I know you're the only one that I want  
I want you back, I want you

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
You were the best I ever had

I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams  
I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad  
You were the best I ever had  
I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams  
I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad  
You were,  
You were the best I ever had

"now, we were only hired to play three songs, sadly, so how about a Newfoundland song for this place?" in response to Naruto's question, the audience roared. "okay, okay, but first a survey. How many guy's here tonight like girls?" a lot of guys shouted out in response, "how many girls like girls?" the crowd laughed. "now, how many people here like fish?" everyone roared, even Choji. "not you Choji. Now, this Newfoundland folk song is something called a mermaid. Which is of course half girl, and half fish. Good for guys who like fish and girls. You can have your fun and eat it to"

(The Mermaid by Great Big Sea)

When I was a lad in a fishing town  
Me old man said to me:  
"You can spend your life, your jolly life  
Just sailing on the sea.  
You can search the world for pretty girls  
Til your eyes are weak and dim,  
But don't go searching for a mermaid, son  
If you don't know how to swim"  
'Cause her hair was green as seaweed  
Her skin was blue and pale  
Her face it was a work of art,  
I loved that girl with all my heart  
But I only liked the upper part  
I did not like the tail

I signed onto a sailing ship  
My very first day at sea  
I seen the Mermaid in the waves,  
Reaching out to me  
"Come live with me in the sea said she,  
Down on the ocean floor  
And I'll show you a million wonderous things  
You've never seen before  
So over I jumped and she pulled me down,  
Down to her seaweed bed  
On a pillow made of a tortoise-shell  
She placed beneath my head  
She fed me shrimp and caviar  
Upon a silver dish  
From her head to her waist it was just my taste  
But the rest of her was a fish  
'Cause ...

But then one day, she swam away  
So I sang to the clams and the whales  
"Oh, how I miss her seaweed hair  
And the silver shine of her scales  
But then her sister, she swam by  
And set my heart awhirl  
Cause her upper part was an ugly fish  
But her bottom part was a girl  
Yes her hair was green as seaweed  
Her skin was blue and pale  
Her legs they are a work of art,  
I loved that girl with all my heart  
And I don't give a damn about the upper part  
Cause that's how I get my tail.

**Please Review**


End file.
